Imitating Alex
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Someone is killing cops and they're out for our heroes. Chapter 12 You are Done Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Most of this stuff belongs to Dick Wolf you will recognize the ones who don't.

**IMITATING ALEX**

Chapter 1

A small newspaper began to run articles every Sunday about police officers. It seemed that whoever was writing them had some way of knowing about the officers. It started with street patrolmen, and clerks. It was a chronicle listing of how they did their jobs, how often them made arrests, wrote tickets, things like that. It was a fluff piece and not hurting anyone. There were even signs that the author was portraying the men and women in uniform as heroes.

If familiarity breeds contempt then the author was getting entirely too close to the officers. Within weeks of the debut of the series the same officers that were featured began to show up dead. Some were ruled accidents, some were suspicious, but then they turned into outright murder.

The Police Commissioner made an early diagnosis of trouble and began an investigation when there were only accidents. He gave out an official warning for all officers and their families to be particularly vigilant in their public and private dealings. There were several leads from the newspaper running the articles and they were pulled immediately. The stories stopped, but the killings did not. How someone was finding out the details of police procedures and important details of individual police lives was still a mystery.

The police put the brightest most capable officers on the case. They had no better luck than the beat cops. It seemed that the person couldn't be caught. So it came to Major Case Squad. Bobby Goren and his wife Alex Eames were the ones assigned to take lead on the case with Mike Logan and his wife Carolyn Barek as additional help. Both sets of detectives were the best in their field. The Police Commissioner wanted this killer _caught._

Within hours of the case being kicked to Major Case Squad, there was a story in a smaller newspaper describing in detail the basic descriptions and general living area of the detectives. Beginning with Goren and Eames.

"How the hell are they getting this stuff? It's not exactly public record." Captain Danny Ross told the squad room in general, slamming the folded newspaper down on the surface with a whomp. The entire group had gathered around Goren's desk. "We need to catch this son of a bitch."

"We're going over every inch of the evidence, Captain. I want him caught as much as you do. He's going after us now." Goren told him. "He seems to know police procedures, have access to the personal files, but we will catch him. He'll slip up and we'll nail him."

"I think Alex and the kids should go out of town. Somewhere where they'll be safe." Ross said.

"No!" Alex and Bobby said at the same time.

Ross looked at both of them in surprise. "You can't risk your kids and they shouldn't be without one or both of you. I could order you out of town." He suggested.

Alex stuck her jaw out at him and declared. "You could, but are you forgetting that at least four of the officers that were killed were out of town for their own protection? We are much safer in our own home and in our own squad than anywhere else. Our children are protected and we won't run from this sick jerk. I just wish we could get a sense of whether it's a man or a woman."

"I think it's a man." Goren said surprisingly.

"You do?" Mike Logan said. "What insights did you get that the rest of us didn't?"

"It's just something that fits a mans way of doing things. He attacks directly, all the killings have been straight forward killings, no poisonings or subtleties."

"Don't forget some of the killers we've put away have been just that and they were women." Carolyn Barek told them.

"Like Nicole Wallace." Alex said. "Believe me, we haven't forgotten her. But none of these kills have involved a gun. Could our perp not like guns, or doesn't have access to one?"

"You can get one on any street if you know how." Mike said.

"Unless they can't get to one. Suppose they are in jail and are hiring the hits done by outside forces." Karen Wesson and Jerry Wilkes joined the group. "Sorry we're late. We had a time getting away."

"What have you heard?" Captain Ross demanded of the two newcomers.

"Nothing you haven't." Jerry told him. "We've had thoughts running along the same vein as yours. We haven't been targeted yet in our area, so we think it might be someone who has had a run in with the force around here."

"That doesn't help much." Mike commented more to his partner than anyone else.

"True, but for the most part getting a ticket would only piss someone off for a short time. Not for the level of violence this guy is showing." Barek said.

"And since it's escalating, could it be because his legal problems are as well?"

"I think we should try to isolate that." Ross said. "It'll at least give us a starting point. Now, what about you two? What're you going to do? You seem to be the next target."

"We aren't running. Alex repeated, stubbornly.

"I think you ought to at least think about it." Karen told her friend. "Not running, I mean taking the kids somewhere out of their usual safe zone for the days when you are at work, at least." Karen hastily moved toward her friend.

"You should be moving the other way." Mike advised. "She has a mean right hook."

"Two safe places from swinging objects, Detective. Beyond reach and close enough to lessen the blow. Since I'm only suggesting common sense and safety for the kids, I think I'm safer here. And you can't shoot someone this close without getting blood on your own clothes."

"My clothes wash." Alex told her friend angrily.

"True, but we're talking about your kids. You are as worried about protecting them as you are angry at me." Karen told her.

"We can protect them. Are you forgetting that Alex's dad was a cop?" Bobby insisted.

"Not for a minute. Why don't you hedge your bets and let Uncle Jimmy put some of his men near your father's house. I happen to know that he has a woman about your father's age that he could put in posing as a woman friend of his. We could use a couple of his guys to pose as her sons or something to give us a rotating force in there."

"We can provide security for them from our own force." Ross said indignantly.

"Are you going to be able to keep them safe if whoever this is knows all the officers by sight?" Jerry asked. "If they're the next targets, what then? Who's to say that he won't target the kids just because he's there. I don't think we have a lot of choice in the matter."

"Uncle Jimmy will provide the guards without question. You know how he feels about them." Karen told both Bobby and Alex.

"Or they could be safe. So far he hasn't hurt any of the families of the other officers physically." Barek put in. She placed a hand protectively on her own abdomen.

Mike put his arm around her. "Nobody's going to get either their kids or our baby. I'll see to that."

"We all will." Bobby seconded his friend, looking around at all the people gathered.

"Absolutely." Jerry agreed. "So if we aren't able to agree to send them away for their own protection, suppose we hide them in plain sight."

"Come again?" Ross demanded.

"Karen's ranch. She's having a group of foster kids coming over for a week long day camp. Why don't we get your kids together with the others and have them out there during the day?"

"You want to put orphans in danger?" Ross demanded outraged.

"No, sir. Karen has a large ranch style place outside of the city. She takes groups of kids in foster care and group homes in for a week at a time so they can experience a sort of ranch life. She has her entire place surrounded by a giant kennel if she wants to. She can put all of her dogs loose whenever she wants to. No one could get close to that house without sounding one hell of a racket. I should know, I tried."

"But what about gun shots? Just because they haven't shot doesn't mean that they won't." Barek said. "And I can't exactly just put our baby in there."

"You could be our most valuable ally." Mike suggested. "Why don't you go out there with them? They know you, you have the training to keep an eye on things and you'd be safe as well."

"I wanted to be on the force that helped nail this SOB." Carolyn said.

"You will be. We're going to need someone we can use as a safe contact. I'm wondering if this person has access to the police communication link. He knows where and when things are going on. How else could he be so in the know with our information?" Ross said, thoughtfully.

"Bobby, you've been awfully quiet." Alex said.

"I think taking the kids to Karens is a good idea. Maybe your father would like to go out there as well. He said when we were over there that he's getting restless. He could take his vacation and still be nearby. He's good with kids and he'd be a great asset in keeping them safe."

"I can call and ask him." Alex agreed reluctantly.

"But won't he be likely to follow Alex and Bobby to your house, Karen, and find them there?" Carolyn asked.

"We'll need to get a variety of cars to drive so there won't be just one coming and going." Ross said. "You can use mine anytime."

"And Lewis can loan us a few." Bobby put in.

"I always have people coming and going out there. People looking to adopt a dog or dropping one off so unless they knew who they were someone'd be hard put to figure out who is who." Karen said.

"It's a regular bus stop." Jerry agreed. He ducked when Karen swung her hand at him. "What? It's the truth." He grinned at her.

"I just don't like to have my kids gone all day no matter how far away your place is, Karen." Alex said, miserably, with an apologetic look at Karen.

"I don't like to have them there under these circumstances. But I'd rather have them there and safe than have them closer if it puts them in danger. And Carolyn will be there, and maybe your dad. I'll get everything set up for them to have a place to play or lay down all on their own if it'll help." Karen nodded.

"What'll help is to catch this monster." Carolyn said darkly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Closer to Home**

Chapter 2

The next killing was closer to home than any of the other three. Bobby was up early to work on the woodcarving he was making for Sammy's birthday. It was a set of hand carved toy vehicles. He had been spending time with Lewis and was fascinated by all the different kinds of cars. The toys were simple renderings, but Bobby had found relaxation in working with his hands in the quiet mornings when everyone else was fast asleep. He was alert for the sounds of stirring in the apartment, sure signs he was about to be intruded upon. So far he'd managed to keep these toys a secret from anyone but Alex, but the kids could be out here in 15 seconds flat. He'd timed them.

He was intent on listening for sounds of movement. When the phone blasted in his ear, he jumped and stabbed himself with the wood gouge. He snatched the phone up with a muffled "Goren." as he sucked on the blood on his thumb.

The phone ringing at 5:15 in the morning brought everyone in the house awake. Bobby had to hurry and jam the car down into the couch cushions so no one would see it.

Mitzzi came out with her hair all tangled and yawning, followed immediately by Sammy.

Alex was right behind them, in her fluffy blue bathrobe. Bobby liked to see her in it, because even though she'd teased him about trying to make her into a dumpy old lady when he bought it for her. She enjoyed wearing it because it was soft and warm. He enjoyed hugging her in it and then taking it off again….

Bobby hastily jerked his thoughts back to the phone call. "….another one. The captain wants you there asap."

"Give me the address again." He said.

Alex's face went tense and she disappeared back into the bedroom. He knew she was getting ready to go. He wrote the address down and promised they'd be right there. He hung up the phone. Mitzzi was looking at him with her head cocked to one side. "You hurt yourself?"

"Just a little bit. It's not bad. How come you're up so early? It's Saturday."

"Phone." She said succinctly. "Are you playing with knives? Mommy said they're bad to play with."

"Mommy's right. But I can use them because I'm an adult."

"Uncle Mike says you're a big kid sometimes, so you shouldn't play with sharp things."

"Uncle Mike should mind his own….."

"Mitzzi, Sammy, come get your clothes on. Grandpa is coming to pick you up in a few minutes." Alex called.

"I was going to have waffles with you, Daddy." Mitzzi pouted.

"This is our weekend to work, Squirt. Remember?" Bobbby told her. "Maybe we can do it tomorrow."

"Alright." She sighed heavily. "I call front seat in Grandpas car." She streaked off after her brother.

"You got it last time." Sammy yelled back.

They blasted past their mother into the hallway. She stepped aside for them and came into the living room. "What's up? Or do I even need to ask?"

"That was Ross. There's been another killing. A records clerk. She was gunned down in her driveway as she left for work. Her kids heard the neighborhood dogs barking and came out to see what was going on and found her."

"Oh, my God. Are they alright?"

"Her son swears he heard someone take a shot at them. He's eight and I guess he's fascinated by the job his mother did. It may have been his imagination…"

"Or shock. If he's eight, that could've been what he thought he heard. Did they say if the kids saw anything?"

"No. We'll have to interview them. So your dad is on the way over?"

"He was out getting something for breakfast when he saw the news and headed over here. He knows this is our weekend to work and what's going on."

Mitzzi came back out all dressed. Her hair was half combed in the front giving her a halo effect and she was yawning. "You didn't finish combing your hair, Squirt." Bobby said.

"I combed the part everyone looks at." She informed him reasonably.

Alex had to laugh at the perfectly logical response on her daughters part. "But everyone sees the back too."

"Why are they looking at my back?"

"Where are my tennis shoes?" Sammy called. "Grandpa told me he'd teach me to play basketball next time I came over."

"Shoes or comb?" Alex asked her husband with an amused smile.

"Comb. I can never find his stuff. Sit down here, Squirt. Now when people see you…."

Sammy was buried half under his bed when Alex got there. "Sammy, come out of there. Your shoes should be in the closet."

"I looked there. Here's one."

"Sammy."

Sammys bluejean-clad butt wiggled in the air. "Here's the other. And look I found a stick of gum and my book." He backed out from under the bed and waved the gum in the air. He began to unwrap the gum.

"Don't eat that!" Alex scolded, but Sammy happily finished unwrapping it and popped it into his mouth.

"It's still good, Mom."

"Get your shoes on. Grandpa will be here in a minute."

"Good. I can show him my book."

Sammy snatched up his shoes and rocketed out to the living room. Alex sighed and followed. The door knocker sounded and Alex and Bobby tensed, looking at each other. Alex had her gun at hand when Bobby answered the door. It was her father. He saw her gun and nodded. "Hey, Alex, Bobby."

Mitzzi and Sammy came running back out of his room. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Hi, Sammy. Are you ready to go? Did you get your new book?"

"It's in my room. I'll be right back."

"Hi, Grandpa." Mitzzi told him more quietly than Sammy had. She had seen Alex with her gun out.

"Hi, Mitzzi. How are you?"

"Mom, why did you pull a gun on Grandpa?"

Bobby and Alex exchanged a glance. "Come here, Squirt. Let me explain what's going on."

Bobby sat down on the couch and pulled Mitzzi onto his lap. "There is someone out there that doesn't like police like Mom and I. They are hurting police and we are being careful. That's why Mom had her gun ready. She didn't pull a gun on Grandpa, she was ready in case it wasn't him. Sammy doesn't know this and I don't want him to worry. Can you be a big girl and not tell him?"

Mitzzi's eyes were huge, but she nodded. "Are you going to get shot again?"

"Not if I can help it. In fact, we're going to catch them. But I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Mitzzi asked suspiciously.

Bobby exchanged a look and acknowledgment with his partner. It was going to have to come down that way. "How would you like to go to day camp for a week?"

"Day camp? What is that?"

"Well, it's like a camp where you do things with other kids all day and then come home at night."

"What about Sammy?"

"He'll be there too."

"And so will I." John Eames told Mitzzi. "I'll be helping there."

"Really? Where do I have to go for it?"

"That's the best part, Baby. It's at Karens house."

"Really? Is she going to be there?"

"Part of the time, I guess. She has her duty times, too."

"Is she going to have to wear her gun, too?"

"Sometimes. Does that worry you?"

"We had someone come to school and give us a lecture about playing with guns. They said guns hurt people and we shouldn't be around people who play with guns." Mitzzi said. "I told them that you and Mommy only hurt bad people. They said we shouldn't even have guns, that even police shouldn't have guns. I wanted to tell them that you've been hurt by bad people, but the teacher made me sit down and not talk to them any more."

"How long ago was this, Mitzzi?" Alex asked crouching in front of her daughter.

Mitzzi shrugged. "Just before you and Daddy got really worried."

Alex and Bobby exchanged a concerned look. "Listen, sweetie, some people have a different view from other people and we can't change their mind, but you don't have to listen to them. We don't shoot just anyone or we would've shot Uncle Mike a long time ago. And you know how annoying he can be. If anyone says anything bad about us you don't listen to them. If you have any questions you can come to either Daddy or me or Uncle Mike….."

"Or me, Mitzzi. I'll tell you the truth." John Eames put in.

"That's right, Mitzzi, Grandpa, too." Bobby hugged his daughter. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"No." Mitzzi said quietly.

Bobby knew his daughter well and knew there was something else, but she would have to think on it and bring it to them in her own time. He hoped she would feel like she was able to talk to them in her own way.

"You better get going. I'll take the kids to my house. Take care."

"We will." Alex kissed her fathers cheek and Bobby grabbed the rest of his things. Mitzzis goodbye hug was extra tight for a moment and she made sure not to touch their weapons. It was not unnoticed by anyone. The two detectives left John trying to get the kids coats on.

"Is it a coincidence that that lecture came about the same time that those articles started? I wonder if there were any more officers whose kids had that lecture and let some personal information slip without meaning to." Bobby said.

"We're going to find out. As soon as the school office opens." Alex growled.

The CSU unit was already at the crime scene when Alex and Bobby arrived. Bobby knelt next to the woman. She wore civilian clothes, a skirt and blouse. Unless you knew she was a clerk with the NYPD you would think she was just an office worker from any office anywhere. She had dropped her keys on the ground and her purse was under the vehicle.

Three shots to her torso were visible but one was directly to her head. Bobby cocked his head to consider this. "She was shot in the head first. These others are after thoughts. Whoever this is wants us to be afraid."

"They're playing mind games?"

"I think they are trying to keep us guessing. I don't think they are as sure of themselves as they'd like us to think they are."

"But they tortured this woman."

"No, they shot her in the head first. Then after she was dead they did these. She didn't suffer and the blood wasn't as fresh or had the same volume as the head wound. She was just incidental in this crusade."

"Hell of a reason to get killed. As a game piece in a sick game."

Bobby stood up. He stepped back and moved around the womans body to study her position. "What is it? Bobby, what do you see?" Alex asked.

"Don't you see it?" he asked alarmed.

"See what? Bobby, talk to me."

Bobby looked at his partner and there was just a shade of panic in his gaze. "In this light, from the angle the shots came from…she looks like you. Her general build, her hair style and even the car would look like ours in the light at the time that she was killed. Someone has chosen us, or more specifically you, as the next target."

Alex felt a chill of fear run down her back. "They shot her thinking she was me with her kids in the house. Whoever it is, they are a sick bastard. This means Mitzzi and Sammy aren't safe with me."

"We'll catch them, Alex. I can guarantee that. They won't harm a hair on your head or the kids, either." Bobby said coldly. "Let's go talk to the kids school. I want a lead on who it was that tried to scare the hell out of our kids."

Bobby gave the technicians final instructions for the scene clean up and joined his partner at the SUV. He could see that she was worried. So was he, but he pulled her into his arms. "We'll get them and we won't stop until we do."

Alex pushed him away after a minute. "We don't know who's out there and who might try what next. You could be shot at any minute."

Bobby put his arms back around her. "I'd rather go down hugging you than any other way. But you're right. Let's go find this jerk."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**LEARNING AT SCHOOL**

Chapter 3

It was spring vacation so the halls of the elementary school were empty when Bobby and Alex entered. There were open doors to some of the classrooms and a few held people either decorating the walls or sitting at desks working. Mitzzis teacher was a young woman with red hair braided and pulled up over her ears, giving her a Swedish look. She didn't seem too surprised at the appearance of two people in her classroom and she recognized Bobby and Alex immediately. She also seemed anxious, a bit defensive and not a little guilty as to why they were there.

"I expected you sooner." She said.

"You know why we're here?" Alex demanded.

"I'm guessing it's about the gun lecture." She said. "You're one of the last ones to come in."

"We are?" Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Most of the students ran right home and told their parents about it. I'm surprised, as upset as Mitzzi was, that she didn't tell you right away."

"Our daughter is no tattle tale." Alex informed her crisply.

"Sometimes she keeps things too much to herself." The teacher agreed. "Look, I didn't know that he was going to say those things. I tried to shut him up before he went into his tirade, but he was so full of himself that I had to practically throw him out of the room because he was upsetting the children."

"What did he look like?" Bobby asked.

"I have it on tape if that would help."

"We'd like to take the tape to the station as evidence. Did he talk to any of the other classes?"

"Someone from the organization talked to a few other classes. There were four of them all together. We all heard the same basic lecture. I talked to the other teachers and they all reported a hard line from the people. We've all heard from the parents of the kids that were here that day."

"We'll need a list of the kids in your class and their parents names."

"The office will have all that information. And they have a copy of the tape of the lecture."

"What about the other classrooms?" Bobby asked.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one who tapes the classroom every day. I'm working on my Masters degree in teaching so I tape the classes and I'm using the tapes to improve my teaching technique."

"You need permission to do that, from the parents." Bobby said.

"I have it. From the papers that were signed at the beginning of the year the consent was in all the folders."

Alex glanced at her husband. "I don't remember signing anything like that."

"You'll be able to see that in the office if you ask. Would you like me to go with you to the office?"

"Thanks, we can find it." Alex told her. They walked into the hallway and started for the office. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That these people are goading kids into revealing which ones of them have parents who work for the NYPD? And they just made a critical error in judgment." Bobby agreed.

Teresa Pick was a school principal with principle and she was incensed that her school had been used by gun protesters and was absolutely livid that they might be using her students to find a way to kill parents who were cops. Alex was of the opinion it was the parents she was more concerned with than the fact that they were cops.

Pick nearly turned herself inside out getting the information for them. She seemed to find Bobby fascinating. She kept talking to him, nearly ignoring Alex in the process. Alex found this mildly amusing, Bobby wasn't as comfortable.

It took them an hour to leave the office, but they had a thick file of information. "She really liked you." Alex teased.

"I've caught my limit. She-She ought to be more circumspect considering she was hitting on the parent of one of her students, with you in the room."

Alex grinned. "But it's got to be nice that someone besides me finds you irresistible."

"You and only you interest me. And you know it. How about we drop these off at the bull pen and I'll buy you breakfast. With a lot of coffee."

"Oh, I like the way you think." Alex oozed with a smile. "You do know the way to a womans heart."

Captain Ross had other ideas, however. "I thought you two were going to come in right from the shooting." He demanded as soon as he saw them.

"We were chasing down a lead." Bobby told him with a frown.

"Then you can chase down this one too. We had another incident."

"Someone else got killed?"

"No, thank God. Shot at, wounded but not dead. She's in the hospital as we speak. You need to go interview her. I want you two wearing vests. It seems everything is pointing to someone after you two. I swear I'm going to send both you and Wilkes and Wesson out West just to get a good nights sleep."

Bobby's glance met Alex's. "Are they having the same trouble out there?"

"I just got off the phone with Sackett. It seems there was a shooting there last night. The victim was built like you, Goren, with a suit and a trench coat, early morning and several shots to the body. Wilkes and Wesson went out to the scene. It was an off duty patrolman. As of right this minute, you have no other cases."

"We'll get right on it." Alex promised.

"I'll go get breakfast and bring it in." Bobby told Alex.

"I'll get started on this information." Alex agreed taking off her jacket.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Over to Karen and Jerry**

Chapter 4

Karen cursed the early morning calls. Not because she wasn't up but because she had so much to do in the mornings. All the animals needed to be fed and turned out and she had a sick horse to tend to. She hated to leave the barn before everything was fed but that was the only way to hear on the phone before everything was eating peacefully.

"Wesson."

"Wesson, it's Sackett. There's been a shooting and it looks like the ones that're after the Gorens. I need you and Wilkes to get out there now."

"Have you already called him?"

"I did, but he didn't answer. He never does first thing in the morning. How do you do it?"

"I'll give him a call. Can you fax me the information, please?"

"It's already been done. Get on this. I'm getting tired of hearing about it from upstairs."

"Your wish, captain."

"Too many Disney movies, Wesson." Sackett sounded like she was smiling.

"I'm a product of my environment. Good bye, Captain."

In spite of her flip attitude, Karen was as concerned about the cases as her captain.

She hit speed dial on her phone, let it ring once, hung up and hit it again. It went straight to voice mail. "Pick up the damned phone, Jerry." Karen yelled.

Jerry's sleepy voice picked up almost immediately. "I'm here. Wassup?" he asked groggily.

"Murder, mayhem and madness, Jerry. Time to rise and shine."

"You are annoying first thing in the morning." He grumbled.

"I know but at least Sackett calls me first."

Jerry groaned. "What's the national emergency?"

"Another shooting."

"Nobody respects a persons right to sleep in." he growled sounding sleepier.

"Nobody sleeps in like you, Jerry. Jerry. Jerry?!" there was no answer on the other end. "Alright, but you forced me to sing to you. 'Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad…"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Jerry's voice boomed back at her. "You just love to torture me."

"Who me? Get up, slugabed."

"I'm up. Do you want to come get me?"

"You come out here. I'll put the coffee on and have some breakfast here for you. I still have to finish feeding the creatures.

Jerry mumbled something like 'glutton for punishment' and hung up. Karen laughed and hung up the phone. She went to finish feeding the animals. Jerry is a terrible morning person and she'd have time to finish her morning chores and take a shower before he showed up. Even if she weren't quite done he'd make himself a cup of coffee and eat some of the doughnuts she was going to throw into the oven before she climbed into the shower. They'd be done for them to eat.

Jerry was standing in the kitchen, freshly showered, shaved, and drinking a cup of coffee when Karen emerged from her shower. He glared at her. "Singing was a dirty trick, but the coffee is good so I'll forgive you."

Karen laughed. "The captain was complaining about you not answering her call again. Why do you do that? It drives her nuts."

Jerry shrugged a small smile touching his mouth. "If she could wake me up, she might think anyone but you can. I hear her, I just choose not to respond."

"If she ever hears you, you'll be in so much trouble."

"Unless you tell she'll never find out." Jerry pointed out. "I made your tea."

"Thanks. Do you want some? It's better for you than coffee."

"I'll stick to my coffee. You'd get a better boost out of coffee."

"Save your speech. You know I can't stand the stuff."

"And yet you do such a beautiful job of making it." Jerry teased. "I got the fax from the Captain."

"Good, let's go see what the world did to this poor man."

"Right behind you."

The corpse was dressed like Bobby would dress. He was a large man, but his hair was the wrong color and he had once had a hat on. Bobby didn't wear any hats except the occasional stocking hat. The man was also quite a bit older than Bobby and carried a briefcase. Bobby carried his portfolio. These were small but significant differences.

He had been walking to a large car similar in size and color to Gorens, but again the differences were slight. From far away you wouldn't be able to tell that this car was a Cadillac not an Oldsmobile. The color was equally dark and it would be in the shade of a full moon.

"The similarities are eerie." Jerry said. "I guess whoever did this didn't realize he wasn't even in the same neighborhood."

"Unless he's trying to get our attention by shooting people all over the city that look like them." Karen suggested soberly.

"So we have to put out a warning to all people of the same body style as either Bobby or Alex?"

Karen stared at her partner. "Not like that. Who else in the department looks like them? So far it's all been people who bear a passing resemblance to them. Who else looks like them?"

"We do." Jerry told her. "In the right light, we could be mistaken for their twins. Are we next?"

Jerry hastily stood up and faced his partner. "We need to get back to the squad room. I think we need to talk to Sackett about this."

Samantha Sackett stared at her two youngest detectives and mulled over what they had suggested. "Do we have anything in the way of motive here? These can't be random shootings. There's too much pattern here."

"The only link we have are the likenesses to Bobby and Alex and the fact that they all work for NYPD in some capacity." Jerry commented thoughtfully.

"That we know of. It's starting to spread out this way. Is there some reason it is just now getting out here? Some event that triggers these attacks?"

"I haven't seen anything about them in the papers. Is there something in a magazine or newsletter that is spread throughout the upper echelon of the force that Karen and I wouldn't know about?"

"No. I want you two to start wearing vests. If you look so much like them physically, I want you to be as protected as possible."

Karen made a face. "This guy got shot in the head, Captain. Then they shot him in the body. Vests aren't going to protect much."

"We're not taking any chances. Vests, that's an order."

"Yes, Captain."

"Go get them now. I don't want to see you leave without them on. Go!"

Karen and Jerry left the captains office. Karen looked thunderous. Jerry bumped her shoulder lightly. "Look at it this way. We have a good excuse to go see Bobby and Alex. You know you've been talking about visiting with them for a while."

"Under different circumstances."

"What is one of your favorite sayings? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Karen swatted him on the shoulder, but she was smiling.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold Facts**

Chapter 5

Bobby and Alex had been expecting the call from Mike, Carolyn, Karen and Jerry. It didn't matter who had called whom, the meeting was inevitable. As much as the meeting was with friends, it was still a tense group that gathered together in the home of Mike and Carolyn. Carolyn was comfortably ensconced on the couch with her feet up. She was sternly informed that she was not to move and no one was to upset her. This caused a great deal of amusement from everyone except Mike who was serious about it.

Alex was sitting by Carolyns feet on the couch, Bobby was standing over by the window trying to look like he wasn't on sentry duty, Jerry had procured a kitchen chair, Karen sat in the padded living room chair while Mike alternated between sitting on the arm of the couch and bounding up to get Carolyn anything she needed at her slightest twitch.

"We need to figure out what's going on? We're up to what five killings now? I think I'm safe in saying the NYPD is not looking like a good place to work right now. What do we know so far?" Alex asked.

"We've been tracking down people who have escalating police trouble for the last few weeks, but it's slow going." Carolyn started. "There are quite a few and they have some restricted records that we're having trouble accessing. Either from their lawyers, the courts or juvenile records. Sometimes all three. We're making progress, but it's slow going."

We've gotten calls from all precincts asking for the information on the killer. Anything we can tell them. The entire force is anxious, because all we've come up with is that this is more than likely a man, and he's got it in for Bobby and I."

"Anyone who looks like either of you is advised to wear a vest. Who would've thought there were so many people in the department who looked like you, huh, Goren?" Mike teased his friend.

"Shut up, Mike." Bobby told him idly. "There isn't anyone like you anywhere else. You'd make a great target. Sorry, Carolyn."

"That's okay. I like having the one and only him. Irritating as he can be. So what about you, Jerry? You haven't said much. You look a lot like Bobby. What do you have to say concerning all of this?"

"We've both been ordered to wear vests. We need to catch this guy. Five deaths are too many and pretty soon he's going to start narrowing down all the people who look like us and it's only a matter of time til he gets his target."

"He's looking for tall, big men who carry a briefcase or somekind of folder, who drive a dark sedan or a small, petite woman with blondish hair that drives a dark mini van. But he can't have pinpointed your location, because all his hits have been scattered throughout the area. Could he be just targeting people with a general body styles hoping that one of them will cause us to react in a certain way and give him a clue that he's getting close?" Karen asked.

"Maybe he doesn't have our home address after all." Bobby said from over by the window.

"Coming here might not have been the smartest move. Now they know where Mike and Carolyn live." Jerry said.

"But they aren't after us." Mike refuted that idea. "Besides, Carolyn needs to be where she's comfortable."

"Is there a problem? Are you alright?" Alex asked her friend, anxiously.

"I'm fine. Daddy here is the anxious one. The doctor was considering putting him on bed rest."

"Not with this going on she's not." Mike told her.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't dare." Carolyn patted his knee. "So, where do we go from here? We can't just keep sitting on our collective butts while this guy stalks you and Bobby. We need a plan to go after the man or draw him out."

"Bobby and I've been thinking about that. If he really is after us, then we need to give him something to go after us for. What were the victims doing when they were shot?"

"They were around their vehicles." Mike said.

"More than that. They were around their homes. And their families." Alex added.

"Did all the victims have kids?" Karen asked. "The one we had didn't, but there was toys for small children in the yard of the house next door. Could he have been mistaken for the Bobby because of the toys?"

"And the shooting was in a complex with duplexes? Maybe they thought the one he came out of was the one with kids. Which means he might have seen your kids." Mike said.

Bobby stiffened at the window, meeting Alex's look. "Tell them about the school." He growled.

"What school?" Carolyn asked.

"Mitzzi said there was a man at school who gave them a lecture about being around guns. She defended us, saying we only killed bad guys, but he persisted in arguing with her that all guns were bad, even the ones in police hands. Apparently, the man was making the class uncomfortable, so the teacher asked him to leave, but she had to practically throw him out physically to get him to go."

"Did you check into the man's organization?"

"We hit a dead end. It doesn't look like they were connected with any one group what we recognize. No one is sure how they managed to get in to the school to speak to begin with. No one actually gave them authorization. Apparently no one at the school realized it. So they were given free run of the place. But they only spoke at specific classrooms."

"Classrooms with kids whose parents were somehow connected to the NYPD?"

Jerry asked.

"It seems so. The techs are running down the names as we speak. We also got a tape from one of the teachers with the lecture on it, but they don't have much of a picture of the speaker. The camera angle wasn't correct for this kind of presentation."

"Damn." Karen muttered. "Did the teachers give us good descriptions?"

"Five of them. All different."

"Suppose we're not looking for just one person then, who's doing the hits. Suppose we're dealing with an organization." Jerry asked.

"Why would an organization have it in just for Alex and I?" Bobby asked. "It makes sense that there'd be more than one shooter, but an entire organization?"

"Organized crime? The Massuccis?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't doubt they'd like to take us out, but this is too amateur for them. The Massuccis have professional hit men. They'd be putting a lot more bodies on a slab before this. I'm thinking something smaller." Bobby said.

"An organization, but not very efficient. Suppose it's not an organization, but a family?" Karen asked.

"Another crime family?" Mike asked.

"Not a crime family, per se. Maybe just a family that thinks Alex and Bobby has done their family wrong."

"So who would it be? We know all the families here. Could someone being trying to start a new one?"

"Jerry?" Bobby prompted. "You have an idea?"

"I might. Could we have a group of people who came in to NY just to exact revenge on you two because of one of their relatives were killed? Or injured somehow and they blame you two for it?"

"A regular family wouldn't be that intent on revenge. They'd go after someone in the courts." Carolyn put in.

"Not necessarily. Would they, Jerry?" Karen asked her partner catching his eye.

"Jerry?" Alex encouraged.

"It's just a theory." Jerry told them. "But it's possible that some of those people could be families that you might refer to as hillbillies. It would be rare for them to come out of their home areas to do this kind of activity, but it's not unheard of. If they felt enough insult had been given to them, they might come looking for revenge."

"Isn't that a long shot?" Carolyn asked skeptically.

"It is, but it also fits as well as anything else we've come up with."

"The bullistics reports support that theory." Bobby said.

"That's just too far fetched to believe. You haven't insulted anyone with a long beard and bare feet lately have you, Alex?"

Carolyn reached over and smacked him on the head. "These are not the Hatfields and McCoys, you idiot. Some of those people are now highly educated professionals in law and medicine."

'So why would they came after Alex and her family?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" Bobby said quietly.

Almost simultaneously the cell phones in the small apartment began to ring or vibrate according to their settings. Carolyn of course wasn't wearing hers, but everyone else reached for theirs.

The message was disturbing. There had been another incident and this one was in broad daylight. This time it wasn't just one victim, but an entire family going down the road. In a minivan on a major road. The crash had taken out two other vehicles, but the passengers were fine. Their cars had been totaled as a result of the minivan careening out of control. There eye witness descriptions of the vehicle from bystanders. The detectives were needed immediately.

Mike tried to prevent Carolyn from going, but she gave him no choice. "I'm not staying home. I'm not going to do anything stupid, but I need to be there, Mike. Either move or I'll go over you." Seeing one of the looks that she rarely gave him anymore, he realized that she was serious.

The flaw in that plan was that there wasn't a vest big enough to fit her current form and all NYPD officers were required to wear one. Bobby graciously offered her his vest. It was much too big in the shoulders, but fit well enough for her to wear it otherwise. "But what about you?" Alex asked quietly to her gallant husband.

"He can wear mine." Jerry offered. When Bobby opened his mouth to argue, Jerry grinned at him. "I bought a second one. I just leave it in my car. I always forget it so I just carry a spare. It's all dusty so I'll wear it and you can have this one."

"A-Are you sure? I can go back to the precinct and get another one."

"Why? You're needed at the scene. Take it, Bobby. You can give it back when you're done." Jerry grinned at him.

"We sure have a couple of great guys, don't we?" Karen asked Alex.

"Yeah we do." Alex agreed with a smile for her glowing partner.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Daylight Victims**

Chapter 6

The family had no resemblance to the Gorens whatsoever. They were a young black couple. The only reason they would've been mistaken for the Gorens was the circumstances of their van that looked like thousands of other dark minivans on the road.

"They don't have access to the license plate records. They were just shooting at random." Bobby said.

"Are we sure they were even targeted because of our case? There isn't a lot of evidence one way or another." Alex commented looking at the wreckage with a sick feeling in her stomach.

Carolyn was bending over the debris in the road earnestly in discussion with CSU tech. She gestured to several places and stood up holding her back. Her gaze swept the landscape along the side of the road and turned to look over to where Bobby and Alex were then further down the road where Karen and Jerry were talking to witnesses. There was a frown on her face.

She walked over to where Alex stood. "Don't you carry a spare suit for Bobby in your car?"

"Yes. We started that carrying extras when we had to drive home nearly naked in a downpour, why?"

Carolyn grinned at her. "Just don't tell Mike why you do that. It might give him ideas. Or maybe just wait until this baby is born and gets a bit older. Can I get that jacket?"

"Are you cold? I can…."

"No, I have another idea."

"It's in the trunk in a garment bag. Here's the keys."

Carolyn walked over to Gorens car. She brought back the keys a short time later and gave them back without explanation. Alex was too busy to mention it right then.

The family was sent to the morgue and the highway patrol cleared up the scene after the detectives left. By the time rush hour traffic hit the scene was only a bare, busy road. Alex and Bobby rode back to their precinct in silence. Alex thought about telling Bobby about the suit coat, but decided just to replace it and let it go.

Captain Ross was at their desks almost as soon as they entered. "Is there any information?"

"Nothing conclusive." Bobby informed him. "Just more pieces. We do have a theory, even if it is a long shot. It fits, it's just very unlikely."

"Does it give you evidence for an arrest?"

"If we can pinpoint the shooter or shooters."

"We're looking at more than one?"

"If this theory is correct. There are still too many holes in this case to make an educated guess. All we know for sure is they seem to have a grudge against us and Alex in particular. I think we have to go on that assumption. It's the most concrete lead we have."

"And keeping you safe." Ross told Alex.

"We're doing everything about that we can." Alex assured him.

"What kind of help are you getting from Wilkes and Wesson?"

"They are investigating a hit on their home turf right now. They will be there if we need them." Alex told him.

"This is our problem. We need to keep it in the family as much as possible."

"She is part of the family, Captain. They're a good friends to our kids, good friends to Mike and Carolyn and good people to have at our backs."

"I just don't like it. It's spread too far out to make a good investigation."

"Only as far as the hits go, sir." Bobby reminded him.

"Don't let this thing get out of control." Ross warned them. He walked away.

"I think he's too late." Bobby told Alex.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or even a portion of the show. They all belong to Dick Wolf

**Bullets from Above**

Alex watched with quiet contentment as Bobby sat on the couch on Sunday morning reading the newspaper to the kids and letting them ask him questions about it. In his quiet gentle way Bobby was passing on his intelligence to his two offspring and letting them learn about things filtered through his experiences. The baby gave her a gentle nudge as her hand slipped and the bottle dropped off to the side.

"Give me a minute." She told her youngest daughter and replaced the bottle.

"Did you say something?" Bobby asked his wife.

"Just talking to Frannie."

Bobby smiled at her eyes glowing for a minute then went back to reading. The kids got bored and moved over to play in the corner of the livingroom. Alex was glad they had, so they didn't see their father stiffen on the couch. Alex knew in the pit of her stomach that it couldn't be good as soon as she saw that reaction. Bobby swore in a low voice.

"What is it, Bobby?" Alex asked.

"A letter, again. This time he's more specific." He said in a low voice. He switched to a more normal tone "We, uh, need to go into the kitchen and see if we have the stuff for lunch."

"Good idea."

Bobby took Frannie from her and held a hand out to help her up. She went first into the kitchen and turned to him. "What's in the letter?"

"Apparently the shooter was at the crash site. He described what we did and Carolyn and Mike. Except he seems to have us and Karen and Jerry confused. He saw us, but he described things I didn't do and I didn't see you do what he described either."

He handed her the newspaper and moved restlessly around the kitchen talking to the baby while Alex read the paper. "We don't look that much alike." Alex said, "But you're right. I didn't do the walk up the hill. He was watching us. He could've taken a shot then."

Bobby nodded. "I don't understand it. He has no trouble killing people who look like us, but when he has a clear shot, he doesn't take it." "Unless he figured with all the police there, he couldn't get away fast enough to save his own neck."

"It feels like he's a split personality. One time he's cruel and vicious to anyone who he thinks might get out intention, yet with us right there he didn't shoot. If he'd been really intent of killing us I can't imagine he'd've let that opportunity go by for the sake of bystanders. And he seems to think he's clever enough to evade us in plain sight."

"He has to stand out somehow. What if he's been at all the shootings and we haven't seen him?"

"We'll get pictures from CSU and see if we can find someone who's in the crowd in all of them."

"We'd better call the others and let them know about the mix up of the identities. Karen and Jerry need to know about this. They could be in danger." Alex frowned at the paper.

"I'll call Ross. He'll need to know and he can call Sackett."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Sammy came into the kitchen. He had a truck in his hand.

"We'll be having lunch in a few minutes." Alex told her son. She reached over and slid the blond hair off to the side. His hair was the same color as hers and just as fine with just a hint of curl when it got too long. She was happy that two out of three of her kids were dark-haired like their father.

"Sammy, why don't you take some of those apple slices and go share with Mitzzi? I'll bet she's getting hungry too." Bobby told his son. He recognized that Alex was having trouble with the threats the shooter represented to their family.

Sammy took the slices and left the room. Bobby moved over to Alex and put his free arm around her. "He's starting to show his hand now and he's making mistakes. It's only a matter of time 'til he makes the wrong one and we'll have him."

"Why is he doing this, Bobby? Why is he so dead set on getting us? If we could figure that out we'd have something to go after."

"I don't know, sweetheart. All we can do is protect what's ours and keep putting the clues together until we get him."

The phone rang and Alex jumped. Bobby gave her a sympathetic smile. He answered it. "Goren."

"You saw the papers today?" Mike asked without preamble.

"We were just discussing it."

"Carolyn has an idea. Can we come over so we can discuss it?"

"Sure. Is she alright with all this travel?"

"She's standing here with her coat on. I wanted to just come over, she made me call. Just in case you were, you know, occupied or something."

"We have three kids, Mike. Believe me we're awake. Come over. Do we need Karen and Jerry here?"

"I tried both of their phones. There wasn't any answer but I left messages. You can try if you want to. It'd be better if they're there."

"I'll call. See you in a few."

"What did he say?"

"Carolyn has an idea. We need to try to get a hold of Jerry, Karen, and Ross."

"I'll call them, you update Ross."

Bobby reached over and kissed his beautiful partner "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex went to find her cell phone.

Mike and Carolyn weren't long in arriving. Mike brought some books the kids would like and they raced off into their bedrooms to look them over. "You're going to spoil them." Alex told him with a grin.

Mike shrugged. "They needed something to distract them. This is getting serious. They shouldn't be worried for their lives. Can we turn on the television?"

"Is there something on we need to see?" Alex asked.

"It's important. Trust me." Carolyn said. They turned on the entertainment center as well and turned them both up. The result is that they had to sit close together to be heard.

"What have you come up with, Carolyn?" Bobby asked.

Carolyn sat back on the couch with a sigh of relief. "Did you read the Times?"

"Not yet. What's in there?"

"There's a rambling letter in the personals section. Judging by what it says we are on the mark about this being a group effort. They're promising a kill a day until we find them unless you and Alex both resign from the NYPD. It goes on about your activities and your extra house. From what I read, it appears they think you have enough money to own a house in the country and you're not safe there either. He or rather they have you and the youngsters confused."

"The Kids?" Bobby asked.

"It's easier than saying Karen and Jerry all the time." Mike offered.

"I tried to call them after I talked to you and there was no answer either."

"We can't wait for them to be here. We need to come up with a plan now. This is working it's way up to a full war, here. I think we should see if they can tell the difference between you and the Kids."

"Just how do you plan on doing that? We aren't putting them on display." Bobby said angrily.

"I never said that." Mike replied hotly. "I don't want them hurt any more than you do."

"What are you suggesting?" Alex asked.

"There has to be a way that they're finding out where you'll be and when and I don't think it's from your schedule. If that was it, then they'd never be confusing you and them. Suppose they're listening another way?" Carolyn asked.

"Like what? A bug here in the apartment?"

"I don't think so, though it wouldn't hurt to have it swept for them. I was thinking something less sophisticated. Who else but you know where you'll be and what your schedule is?"

"We tell my dad, Captain Ross knows, you and Carolyn usually do. That's it. What are you getting at?"

"Everyone of those people you mention is contacted by your cell phone. That's your main source of communication. Could these people be tracking you using your cell phone frequency? You used it to call the Kids about the accident, didn't you? And the killer was there too. He didn't mention being anywhere else when you were."

"We have the latest technology and we switch phones regularly. He couldn't keep up with them." Bobby said.

"I'm not suggesting he is. You keep the same number from phone to phone, but you don't hide the volume you talk in. I'm thinking he might be listening in."

"With an electronic ear?"

"He could be listening right now." Carolyn said. "With the right equipment one of those things isn't hard to make and electronics parts are everywhere."

The very idea was alarming, yet it made sense. "But how can he be here to hear the conversations and out making the killings?"

"I'd say they have a central person who is their command center."

"Could we get the department to come in with their equipment and find where the listening signal could be coming from?"

"I don't think ours is that sophisticated. We'd have to bring the FBI in for that." Mike said.

"And I don't want to do that unless we have to." Bobby said. He didn't get any disagreements from them. The FBI tended to do things their own way irregardless of how anyone felt about it, rather like having an unwanted houseguest that is a slob and won't go home.

"So we have to make sure this person or people are confused as to who is Alex and who isn't."

"We actually have a pretty good idea. Alex, do you remember that coat of Bobbys that I borrowed at the accident?"

"Yes."

"I gave it to Jerry to wear. And I gave one of your blouses that you keep in there and had Karen put it on. It was a test and it worked. The things he put in that letter were things Karen did while she was wearing your blouse over the clothes. He either has poor eyesight or he doesn't really know what you look like."

"How can we use this information to catch the SOB?" Mike asked.

"We need to completely focus their attention on somewhere where they think you and Bobby are going to be. Then jump them from behind."

"It'll have to be somewhere we know really well." Bobby agreed "and we'll have to tell the Kids so they can act as the decoys."

Alex saw her husband wince even as he said it. He had never liked putting someone else in danger to save his own life. She agreed, but they had three small children now to think about. It wasn't just them anymore. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed. He gave her a smile and put his hand on hers. They were in complete agreement.

"So where are we going to put this shindig together?" he asked.

"We think it should be at Karens place. It's big enough to do what we need to do and her neighbors are far enough away to keep them from becoming accidental targets."

"She definitely isn't going to like this." Mike predicted.

"None of us do, Mike, but she will know that it has to be done, just like the rest of us." Alex said.

They didn't have to agree out loud for them all to know that was the truth.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**No Way**

"You horses hindquarters." Karen told her partner.

"A horses hindquarters? Since when do you use language like that?"

"Since I have a bunch of children coming to spend a week and I need to control my language. That's as close to calling you what I want to call you and still be nice

about it."

"So if I were to, say, spray you with this hose, you wouldn't swear at me?" Jerry suggested, gesturing with the hose still running in his hand.

"No, I wouldn't, but I might get it from you and use it on you." She threatened from her side of the car.

"As if you could." Jerry scoffed.

Karen glared at him, hose and all. "I think I could, yes. Are you daring me?"

Jerry eyed her closely. She had rested her hands on the hood of the car and looked cute all wet and sudsy and damn if she didn't look sexy with her T-Shirt wet in the best places. He was trying to decide if he dared hose her down and take his chances on surviving the day or make nice and put the hose down.

Karen suddenly gave him a grin that made him wonder if he'd better run for cover. "I'll make you a deal. If you don't use that I'll show you something you'll really like."

Like a school boy with his first date, Jerrys thoughts went straight to his belt region. He tried very hard to keep that thought from showing on his face. "What's that?"

"Not that!" Karen scolded. Although he didn't honestly think she was entirely resistant to the idea. "It's in the barn."

"You are not going to give me that mule of yours, are you? Because I'll tell you right now I'd just as soon shoot him as look at him."

Karen laughed at him. She threw her soapy rag at him and ducked when he threw his at her. Jerry had tried to go horseback riding with her and had ended up on the ground instead. A battle of testerone had ensued between Jerry and the usually placid gelding and Jerry ended up walking back. Karen had offered her mare but been flatly turned down. She spent a good deal of time giggling at Jerrys expense and his ego was still smarting over it.

"I said you'd like it." Karen reminded him peaking cautiously out over the car at him.

"That's what you said about that ride. Or I should say walk."

Karen laughed ducking another flying rag. She didn't completely get wet, but she did when there was a flash of soapy water over the hood and it doused her across the back. She shrieked and leaped out from behind the car.

Jerry was laughing now. "Serves you right for laughing at me."

"Alright, alright. But it was funny." She conceded, holding the cold material away from her back.

"So was that. Are you alright?"

"I suppose you think I should still show you that surprise, don't you?"

Jerry shrugged. He wanted to see the surprise, he really did, but the surest way to get his volatile partner to find a reason to say no was to seem interested. "As long as it isn't that cart horse, I don't care."

"Ha. I have the last laugh. Come with me, but put that hose down first."

"This little bitty hose?"

"Yes, that one. I swear you will never get to see this if you don't. And I know you will really like this."

"I've seen what's in your barn and it isn't pretty." He warned. " This had better be good."

"Oh, quit your bi----complaining. I said you'd like it. Wait, maybe I'd better go change this shirt first."

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that on the swearing. I know what you were about to say."

"You aren't five years old. At least not physically."

"Oh, you are so going to get it for that comment."

Jerry reached for the hose again. Karen dived for the hose farther up and kinked it so the water stream fizzled out. "Playing dirty, Wesson?"

"Trying to keep from drowning, thank you very much. Are you going to play nice? I really am getting cold here."

Jerry nodded. His partner was indeed looking distinctly uncomfortable and he didn't want that to happen. "Truce?"

Karen nodded. "I'll be right back."

Jerry turned off the hose and stood back to look at his car. It sparkled in the sunshine. He wished his oldest brother, Mark, could see this. He only had a small connection with the man who had seemed so distant. There was a large gap in their ages and Mark was already almost grown in Jerrys first memories of him. Now Mark lived in Montana and the only things they really had in common was a genetic connection and this car. It had been delivered to his apartment by a hired driver after he received his uniform and first assignment from the Academy. A coming of age present the note with it had said.

Jerry had had it rust proofed and put a lot of work into making sure it stayed in as prime of condition as he could. A 1987 Camaro was a wonderful find, even if parts were a bit difficult to find because of the year. It was the one thing that he and Mark always had to talk about.

Karen came back out. She had changed her entire outfit, but she'd also put on a long sleeve shirt. She looked better. "You're too handy with that hose." She informed him.

"Sorry. I never thought I'd gotten you that wet."

"I'm susceptible to temperatures." She shrugged. "No, I told you I'd show you something special. Come this way."

Jerry was intrigued by his partners secretive attitude. She headed toward the barn, but it wasn't to the big doors as he'd expected, nor toward the walk in door that she used to feed the animals. She went to what she'd told him was an old corn crib filled with a bunch of junk. She pulled a key out of her pocket and pulled the flap of rubber back and opened a padlock. She started to swing open a huge door. Jerry hurried to help her. She smiled at him and let him finish. She put a large rock in front of it and gestured to the tarp covering a large something inside. "Here it is."

"I see that. Here is….what?"

"Help me pull the tarp off and you'll see."

The tarp was heavy. It had several inches of dirt on it. It was a heavy canvas from a military surplus store, if Jerry was any judge. There was a vehicle under here. That much he could tell. Between the two of them they managed to get it off and he stared at the _ugliest_ truck he'd ever seen in his life. But it was huge, with massive tires and a mismatched collection of body parts that showed it's many ancestors. "What is it?"

He asked. Then realized that it might hold some special significance to his partner. "Sorry, I mean…"

Karen laughed at the look on his face. "It's ugly, isn't it? Jerry meet the Beast."

"The Beast? You named it?!"

"Yes, and be quiet with that or you'll hurt it's feelings."

Jerry just stared at the woman, appalled, trying to decide if she'd lost her mind completely. "Hurt it's feelings?!"

Laughing, Karen swatted his arm. "Come on, I'm not that stupid. I know it doesn't have feelings. I was a…oh, never mind. Want to see the inside?"

"I guess." He said doubtfully.

"Oh, chill. I'm not crazy. Wait'll you hear it run."

Inspite of it's disreputable looks, Jerry had to use the running board to get inside because it was so tall, and it seemed solid. The door closed easily and seemed solid enough. The interior was spotless except for the light layer of dust over everything. It had a monster gear shift with a lions roaring head as a knob and four wheel drive lever on the floor. There was no radio but aftermarket dials had been inserted where the radio had been.

Karen opened the drivers door and swarmed inside. She looked incongruous behind the wheel. She grinned at him. "Listen." She inserted the key and turned. It fired up first thing and settled into a throbbing purr of a well maintained engine. He could feel it through his feet. He put his hand on the dashboard and felt it there as well.

Karens grin grew wider. "Sweet, isn't it?"

"How…? Where…?Why….?" he wasn't sure which question to ask first. "Where did you get this thing?"

"Yes, it's mine. I inherited it, sort of. I dated a guy who owned this and used to take it mudding so it didn't matter what the outside looked like. When he left, it stayed with me and I just sort of inherited it. I've had it for a few years now."

"What do you do with it? You don't go mudding, do you?"

"Are you serious? Of course not. I usually keep it in here and start it every once in a while to make sure it stays running. It isn't even street legal. I just run it around the farm here sometimes when I feel the need for power."

"Are you feeling the need for power right now?"

"Some, I guess. Are you suggesting we go for a spin in it?"

"Sure, I mean you did fire it up and all. It'd be a shame to waste that effort to just let it set here."

"I don't usually drive it on the weekdays, because there's some neighbors who work nights and they complain they can't sleep if it's running. It is kind of loud."

"Oh, honey, they can lose sleep one day this week. We won't run it for long."

"I don't know." Karen hesitated.

"You can't just say "See, here it is now let's just leave it alone. That's too cruel."

Karen was weakening with Jerrys persuasion. "I did kind of want to show you how it runs."

"I swear. We can take it for a short drive and if the neighbors complain, I'll talk to them."

"Well." Her hands were on the steering wheel and she gripped it a couple of times, really wanting this, but nervous. She had only driven it a few times but it would be fun to walk on the wild side with Jerry. "Alright, but just for a short drive. I'm not ready to be strung up yet."

"Great. And maybe I can drive it too."

"Put on you seatbelt." She wanted to tell him not to push it, but she really couldn't blame him. She'd known he liked big trucks for quite awhile. Why else did she show it to him?

When they were buckled up, Karen put it into gear and eased it out of the building. The difference between the Beast and a normal truck was immediately apparent and next to Jerrys Camero it was downright spectacular. The car looked like a toy. The Beast purred in low gear past the house and barn out to the farm lane. Karen was being careful not to roll over anything, as the huge truck was wider than the other vehicles.

She shifted into second gear and picked up speed. The huge tires gave the truck massive amounts of ground clearance, but also magnified the bumps they encountered. Jerry was grinning and looking around eagerly for some place they could use the power he felt on the truck. Karen grinned and gunned the engine and drove up a small hill to the back of the pasture. It had small trees on it, but Beast didn't even slow down for those. She stopped the truck on the apex of the hill and pointed out the windshield.

"There's the road and the back of my property. There's a swampy area right before the road. There used to be a driveway through there, but someone was clearing stumps and hit a underground water source and flooded the area. Now it just keeps most people off the back section here."

"Have you driven through it?"

"No. I'm not that good of a driver. I marked it with posts painted blue on this side in case I ever need to, but it's not visible from the road."

"Do you want to do it now?"

"No. I don't want to get stuck."

"Then let me drive it. I won't get stuck."

"No. If we get stuck it's a long way back to the house and I'm not walking all that way. We'll, uh, do it another time."

"You're chicken."

The look he received for that observation could've turned the swampy area to an ice skating rink into in seconds. Karen's facial expression went to stone. She popped the clutch and drove along the hill top to the driveway and turned back toward the house.

"Karen, I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say." Jerry said realizing he'd stabbed her to the heart.

Karen didn't say anything. She just drove toward the house in stony silence at a rapid rate of speed.

If Jerry hadn't been so remorseful, he'd've enjoyed the ride, but he was angry at himself for hurting his partner. She had been trying to share something with him and he'd wounded her for it. If he could've taken it back he desparately wanted to, but that was only wishful thinking.

Karen pulled into the yard and slammed on the brakes next to Jerrys car. "Go home, Jerry." She told him coldly.

"No, I want you to tell me you forgive me. You know how my mouth goes off before…."

"GO HOME, Jerry!" Karen roared at him. She refused to look at him, but he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"You can't keep throwing me out of your life every time I hurt your feelings. We need to talk this out." Jerry yelled back at him.

Karen did look at him then. Her gaze was cold, vicious and angry. She threw the gearshift into reverse and backed the truck up with a squeal of tires. At 100 yards, she stopped and revved the engine, dropped it into first gear and roared toward Jerrys Camaro. She came within ten feet of the car and slammed on the brakes. The truck lurched to a halt within two feet of the car.

Shaking with reaction at her vicious intent Jerry met her eyes. "GO HOME, JERRY." Her voice vibrated with her anger.

"No, we need to….."Karen put the truck back into reverse and turned to see where she was going backward. "Alright, but this isn't over. We can't keep doing this. Every time you get angry…."

Deliberately, Karen let out the clutch and the truck started to move. "Get out!" she ordered in an low, cold voice.

Jerry hastily unbuckled his belt and reached for the door handle. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Karen didn't answer. He got out, nearly falling off the running board. The truck was moving before he could close the door. The Beast backed off and sat purring like a malevolent monster. Karen sat still as a statue watching him.

Jerry fumbled for his keys and shouted at her. "This isn't over, Karen. You need anger management classes."

The Beast began a slow menacing crawl toward Jerry and his car. He hurriedly got in and started it. The massive truck hadn't stopped it's advance. Jerry dropped his gearshift into drive and squealed his tires as she did a doughnut in her driveway and across her lawn on the way out.

Now he was as mad as she was. He'd never meant that comment to be so harsh, but damn was he supposed to watch his every word all the time around her. Maybe she didn't need to be carrying a gun with a temper like that. He deliberately raised a fair amount of dust on his way out of the driveway. It was childish, but he was just as mad as his partner.

In spite of the dust, or maybe because of it, when he got out to the main road he glanced back toward the house in time to see an explosion at Karens house. He slammed on the brakes and threw it into reverse. His tires squealed loudly as he backed up and rocketed toward the house. No matter how mad he was at her, he wasn't so mad that he wasn't worried about her.

The whole yard looked like a bomb crater. There was a hole in the back of her house and it was on fire. The Beast was in the building, nose first. At first Jerry didn't see Karen and he headed for the house but movement caught his gaze. Karen lay on the ground on her back. She was writhing in pain.

"Karen." He called and raced over to kneel by her.

She turned her face toward him and he saw horrible burns on her face. Her shirt was scorched on her front. She groaned and reached for him. He cradled her in his arms and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, God, some one answer." He prayed.

"911, what is your emergency?"

TBC

The Beast will be back. It's essential to the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Guesses Confirmed

Jerry paced in the waiting room of the hospital as the doctors tried to help Karen. He clenched his fists as she heard her screams of pain and rage. Captain Sackett was on her way here, and he'd called Bobby and Mike. Yet he was the only one here for her and he felt helpless. The nurses offered him coffee, but there wasn't anything they could really do for him and they had other patients.

Karens screams grew hoarse and eventually went silent. He was ready to charge into the emergency room and damn the staff, when Bobby, Alex and Mike came in. They were joined minutes later by Captain Sackett, Captain Ross and Jimmy Deakins. Jerry realized in all the furor he'd forgotten that Deakins was Karens uncle. He should've called him first.

Alex came over to him and gave him a big hug. "Have you heard anything?" She asked.

"No, but at least she stopped screaming. I don't know if that's good or bad. She was in such pain…."

"What happened, Wilkes?" Sackett walked up to him.

Bobby put an arm around his shoulders and Mike touched his arm. Jerry tried to get a breath to tell him. Bobby said. "Sit down. You're practically falling off your feet. Give him some room." He told them all, regardless of their rank.

"How long has it been since you had anything to eat?" Ross asked.

"We, uh, had lunch about 12:00. She, she made those sandwiches I like." He nearly broke down.

"I'll send for something." Ross offered.

"No, I couldn't…."

"You will eat." Sackett said. "Your partner will need you and you can't help her if you're in here as a patient too."

Bobby noticed him start to argue. "She's right. Take it from experts on the subject." His gaze met his partners. "Now, slowly, tell us what happened. As much as you can remember."

Captain Sackett pulled a chair over close so she could hear, but didn't interfere with Bobbys close tactile contact with her Detective. Captain Ross stood behind her chair and Jimmy Deakins stood shoulder to shoulder with Mike to listen as well.

Jerry told them everything he knew. Leaving out the details of how mad Karen had been as a result of the fight. There were nods all around when he finished.

"What was near the back of her house, Jerry. We were only out there once and I don't remember what was there." Mike put in.

She had a yard glider, some lawn chairs near the pool, firewood against the house, the hose bib, a lawn furniture set and a grill. The portable kind."

"Gas or charcoal?" Sackett asked.

"Gas, right where the hole in the house was."

"Did you hear anything that could've sounded like shots?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't listening. We, we were shouting, arguing. God, if I'd not said that she might be fine now…."

"You couldn't help it, kid. It looks like our shooter has found out where Karen lives or Alex if they think it's still you." Deakins said.

Everyone went silent. "I'm looking for the people here for Karen Wesson." A calm voice brought their attention to the newcomer in scrubs. More than one hand reached for the guns. The doctor took half a step back. "I guess you're all here for her?" he smiled uneasily.

Deakins revived first. "Sorry, Doctor, we're all a little on edge. How is she?"

"Are any of you relatives?"

"I'm her uncle. This is her partner, that's her captain, the rest are all good friends, it's alright to talk in front of them. How is she?"

"She's stable for now. We had to sedate her and give her something for pain. She's also being given antibiotics and we've bandaged her face as well as we can. She'll have to see an eye specialist, I don't know the extent of the damage to her eyes, or if she will ever see again. She has some hearing damage, though we're hopeful that that is just temporary. And we had to put her on a ventilator for the smoke damage."

"What about her front? Her shirt was all melted."

"That is the good news. Because she was wearing that extra shirt in this heat it only gave her some superficial damage to her chest area. That should heal with no trouble. But at least she's still alive. That's all I have to tell you right now."

"How long until we can see her?" Jimmy and Jerry asked at the same time.

"I've sent her up to ICU for observation for the next 24 hours, at least. As soon as she's settled in her room, you can go in two at a time for a few minutes. She won't know you're there at first so don't get too upset about it. She's pretty heavily sedated. I'll have the nurse let you know when she's settled."

"Thank you, Doctor." Deakins shook the mans hand.

Angie Deakins hurried into the room and went right to her husband. Jimmy put his arm around her and moved them off to a corner so he could update her on the details.

Ross and Sackett looked at each other and seemed to reach an agreement. "Bobby, I want you and Mike to go out to Karens and find out if our theory about the shooter is correct."

"I think I need to stay here with Jerry and the Deakins." Alex said.

"I agree."

"I think we should call all the precincts and make the general announcement that they've moved to all out murder now." Sackett said. "I don't think anyone is safe now."

"We'll work out the details on the way to the Chiefs Office. Everyone be extremely careful and give us, either of us, a call if anything happens. And I mean anything." Ross said.

The two detective captains left, already in deep discussion. Jimmy came back over with his arm around his tearful wife. "I realize I'm not a cop anymore, but I'd like to go with you when you go out to Karens, guys."

"You're family. Of course, you are entitled to be there." Mike answered for all of them.

"We need to get going." Bobby told Alex.

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Be careful, you have a family that wants you home in one piece, too."

"We'll be careful."

"Call Carolyn, and let her know what's going on, will you?" Mike asked her.

"Sure."

"She's going to be so mad that she can't be here. I'll have to ask permission to touch her after this." Mike told the other two men as they left the hospital.

Alex took her phone and left the hospital to call Carolyn as there were "No cell phone" signs in the hospital and she wanted privacy to update the other woman on all the details.

Angie Deakins sat down in the chair next to Jerry and took his hand in hers. "You landed in the middle of a hell of a bunch, didn't you?" she asked him with a tearful smile.

"Yes, ma'am, I surely did." He agreed.

Even with the explosion, the fire and all the personnel that had been there, it didn't take long for the three experienced men to find where there had been numerous rifle bullets fired at the house and yard. Bobby talked to the CSU techs and was able to determine that the shots came from a small hill behind the barn. The three men went up to find where the shooter had been, being careful not to disturb any evidence.

All the shell casings had been removed, but they were able to get a reasonable foot print. It was a large mans print. Shoes, not boots and well worn. "He's tall, but not heavy. Our shoes are about the same size, but his didn't make as much of an impression." Bobby observed.

"And a woman." Deakins said. "Here's a womans print. Looks like athletic shoes. Whoever it was, they were expecting to be here long enough to want to be comfortable."

"Yeah, they were. Here's a candy wrapper. Who ever it is has a sweet tooth and bad taste. There's several here and they all have coconut in them." Mike said from down the hill.

"So we have at least two people who were here this morning. Rifles aren't quiet from a distance, maybe we need to talk to the neighbors and see if they heard anything." Mike said. "Bobby and I can do it, if you want to get back to the hospital."

"Angie will call me if she needs me. I want the SOB who tried to kill my niece." Deakins said angrily.

"You're awful close to this investigation." Bobby ventured.

"How can I not be? You are friends, long time colleagues and family. I won't get in the way. I remember the protocol, but I want a piece of him, too."

"I'll call Ross and see what else they've come up with." Mike said moving off to give the men some privacy.

Bobby eyed his long time friend and former commanding officer. "Jim, I don't want you to think I don't appreciate your support, but I have to do this my way. If it looks like you are going to be a loose cannon, I'll have to ask you to leave. Much as I wouldn't want to."

Deakins smiled at the term "loose cannon". He remembered the days when Bobby was described in just those terms. "You won't, Bobby." He promised.

Jerry was sitting beside Karens bed when she started to come out of the sedation. She moaned and shifted marginally on the hospital bed. He watched as she settled back down and a few minutes later she moaned louder and kicked out with her feet. Her monitor began to beep faster. Jerry took her hand, being careful of the IV in the back of her hand.

"Karen? Can you hear me? It's Jerry."

Karens head rolled toward him. "Jerry?" she asked softly. Her volume went up. "Jerry, where are you? I can hardly hear you." She shouted. "My head hurts."

"I know. It's okay, honey. You're safe."

"Safe?! Safe from what? Jerry, where am I? Where are you?" Karen desperately clasped for anything she could touch. She grabbed a hold of his hand and frantically tried to pull herself out of the bed. She pulled hands full of his shirt toward her.

Nurses swarmed into her room and tried to talk to her. They tried to hold her still and she fought them. The harder they tried to control her the harder she fought. One of the nurses had the presence of mind to give her more medicine in her IV. It took only a short time, before it took effect.

By then Karen was sobbing uncontrollably. Jerry took her in his arms and held her. He spoke soothingly to her and she went limp in his arms. The shock of the explosion and her disorientation had worn her out.

The head nurse checked her vital signs and sighed. "I've seen patients come out of anesthesia in some strong ways, but not usually in women. Not like that." She said.

"She's very sensitive to being touched. I think she has a touch of claustrophobia. She is very reactive." Jerry explained.

The nurse nodded knowledgeably. "I think she was reacting to the lack of sight and maybe there was also some residual anesthesia clouding her cognitive abilities. Next time she starts to rouse, please let us know immediately."

"I will." Jerry promised.

The nurse helped him get Karen settled back onto the bed and left the room, turning the lights down as she left.

Jerry settled himself in the chair next to the bed and watched his partner sleep. He hadn't felt as possessive of anyone since his mother as he felt for Karen. She was the most independent female he'd ever met, yet he was impressed with her pluck. She insisted on being an equal partner in their work. More than equal some days. He found the combination stimulating and a little exasperating.

How would she take it if she were permanently blind? The doctor had said she had to see an eye specialist. Would she feel lucky that she was still alive if she couldn't see any more? Would she still want to be his friend?

These were thoughts that occupied him while he watched the woman sleep who had turned his world upside down.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I accidently posted chapter 8 instead of seven, nine instead of 8, etc. Chapter 7 is new and will help the story make sense. Sorry for the mix up.**

**Now We'll Get Them**

Captain Samantha Sackett was not new to being a captain. She was a veteran of many years as a detective and more years in the Army. She had come to the new Major Case West with high hopes and great expectations. So far she had yet to be disappointed. But having two of her best detectives out of commission put her out of sorts. She called the hospital the next morning and received word that Karen had had a rough night, but had an appointment today with an eye specialist that could shed light on her eyesight. The captain snorted derisively at how that thought had come out.

She called for another of her detectives "Salazar, come in here."

Detective Salazar was lean and looked faintly like a pirate. He had a moustache that curled at the end and if it had been allowed he'd have probably worn a scarf around his head. At least that was how Sackett thought of him. "You needed something, Captain?"

"Go on the database and see if you can find anything about group killings in big cities by families. See if there's anything we can use to crack this case."

"Will do."

Captain Sackett picked up the phone and dialed. "Dan, Sam. Have you heard anything yet? Another one?" Aware of how many ears were listening, she went over and closed her office door.

Alex and Bobby arrived back home weary in mind and body. The kids were happy to be back home safe in their own rooms. Bobby went to the kitchen to start dinner while Alex got them washed up.

Alex came back to the kitchen and slid her arms around her husband from behind, laying her head against his back. Bobby patted her hands and went back to seasoning the food. He put it in the oven and turned to pull her against his chest. She snuggled under his chin. "I feel bad for Karen. This is so unfair. How cruel to become a detective and then possibly lose her eyesight."

"She hasn't lost it yet. And hopefully she won't. We have to believe that the doctors can help her and her natural defenses will protect her eyesight."

"What kind of vicious people are we dealing with that shoots from hilltops and kills all kinds of people out of an attempt to get to us? Have we really done someone so wrong that they are willing to kill multitudes over it? Who the hell could it be?"

"I've been thinking about that. What kind of cases are we usually involved in? Murder, right? Very few other kinds of cases make Major Case. However we have had a few. Some embezzling, some fraud and some drugs. I think I know who could be doing this. Do you remember a case about two years ago, we caught a guy stealing money from his firm, but when we investigated it, it turned out that he was taking the money to pay for the drugs he was buying and sending home to his family."

"He was trying to help someone in his family who had cancer. He still got 25 to life for selling drugs. And the embezzling." Alex said. "What was his name?"

"Martin Davidson."

"Davidson. Of course, he pleaded with the judge to let him go on a work release program so he could keep sending home the money. How could he do all this from prison?"

"He hasn't. He died. About six weeks ago."

"Right before all of this started." Alex stared at her husband. "So he couldn't be the one."

"He may have been the one who planned it, but not who's doing it. When we get to the office tomorrow, I think I need to look up the case and see what else is in there. It's entirely possible that it's his family that's doing this. If that person who was using the drugs for medicine has died and so has Martin Davidson, they might think that the two deaths are motive enough to come after us."

"That's a mighty weak argument."

Bobby shrugged. "It's a theory can't that fits. We just have to look at the plausibility of it."

Mitzzi and Sam came out into the kitchen with freshly washed hands and faces. "What's for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Monster parts and dragon eggs." Bobby teased his son. Sam had just discovered that monsters and dragons were cool from kids at school and he liked to have everything couched in that language.

"Cool." Sam ran into the livingroom to play before dinner.

"Eww." Mitzzi wrinkled her nose up.

Alex laughed at her. "It's chicken and fries."

"Boys are so gross." She informed her parents in a superior tone and went after her little brother.

"We need to keep her thinking that as long as possible." Bobby sighed.

"She's got a lot of years yet before she discovers boys." Alex patted her husbands chest.

"The longer the better. Have you talked to Mike or Carolyn tonight?"

"No. Carolyn is feeling very uncomfortable and she needs her rest. This case is taking a toll on her even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"It seems the cases take more and more toll every year. We need to be thinking about what we're going to do when it gets to be too much for us."

"There's always Jim Deakins. He keeps telling us that he wants us to retire from the department and come to work for him."

"He talks about how he is able to take on more cases and get results than he did as a detective. He has a bigger variety and they 're more satisfying. He doesn't have the higher ups getting all the credit for his works."

The timer on the oven beeped for the one minute warning as Mitzzi came back into the kitchen. Bobby turned to the stove as Alex turned toward their daughter. Both were lucky accidents. A bullet shattered the sliding glass door and slammed into the refrigerator. It went right through where Bobby and Alex had been standing together. It could have hit either one of them.

Alex dived instinctively for their daughter and Bobby moved to cover both of them as two more bullets struck into their kitchen. Alex landed with Mitzzi in her arms and landed heavily on her right shoulder. The pain was searing and she gasped, but her first concern was if Mitzzi had been hurt. She rolled over behind the protection of the living room wall and let her daughter get up.

Mitzzi was wide eyed and shaking. She stared at her mother laying on the floor holding her shoulder. "Get down." Bobby told her and bolted toward the table where they kept their weapons and badges. The timer on the oven was beeping that the meal was ready, but no one gave it any thought. Bobby eased toward the kitchen. There was shattered glass all over the kitchen floor, but no new bullets came screaming through the open frame and Bobby couldn't see anyone outside.

Alex grabbed both the kids and put them down in front of the couch and grabbed the phone. "This is Detective Eames. There have been shots fired at my home. I need a squad car here, ASAP."

Bobby moved toward the door and looked cautiously out. No one was there. He hurried back to the living room. Mitzzi and Sam were huddled together on the floor in front of the couch. "Are you guys alright?" He crouched down in front of them. They launched themselves against his solid bulk and clinging in terror.

He held them close to him and looked over to see Alex, she was staring at him with eyes wide in shock and as he watched anger, towering and potent surged into her gaze. "They came to my home, to shoot at me and my family, at my children. They have to go down, Bobby. Now!"

Alex went to roll to her feet and gasped in pain. She was holding her shoulder her face white with pain. Bobby wanted to go to her, but the kids were clinging tightly to him. She shook her head at him. She didn't want to scare the kids any further. There was no blood, she hadn't been shot, just landed wrong on the floor.

Sirens were sounding from outside. Bobby stood up still carrying both kids and the baby was making noises from the bedroom. Alex got up being careful of her shoulder, retrieved her gun and badge then went to the door. Two officers charged up to the door with guns drawn. She opened it and showed them her badge.

They came in looking around. "Did you see who did this?" the senior partner asked. He gestured for his partner to go into the kitchen.

Bobby updated him with the facts as best he could with the two children unwilling to turn him loose. Alex went into the bedroom and came out carrying Fran who was crying though from different reasons than her siblings.

Alex sat down on the couch and coaxed Mitzzi and Sam to let go of their father and come sit beside her. Bobby crouched in front of her and touched her cheek with a tender hand. "Go see what you can find out, Bobby. I need these guys caught."

"I'll be right outside."

"We're fine." She told him.

Someone had shut off the timer on the oven, Bobby noticed absently. He turned off the oven as he passed. The monster parts and dinosaur eggs would be ruined. The young patrolman was nervously looking all over the yard, but Bobby had followed the trajectory and knew where to look for clues. The patrolman was a very new graduate and he was trying to stay one step ahead of Bobby.

Bobby stopped in the yard. "Officer…."

"Stevens, sir."

"Officer Stevens, this is a crime scene. I am a detective and CSU will be here soon. No one is still here. Stand still and let me look so you don't contaminate the scene."

"I'm supposed to protect the victim." Stevens said.

"Yes you are. But not if they happen to be a NYPD detective, Major Case Squad. Which I am. My wife and I both are."

Stevens face showed his amazement. More sirens were sounding in the background. He glanced at the house, seeking guidance. "I should go see if my partner needs help." He said anxiously.

"Stay with me. You can help guide the CSU techs over here when they get here. Just stand there and when the come in tell them I'm back here, so they don't shoot me."

"Ye, yes, sir."

It was completely incongruous to Bobby to be profiling in his own backyard. But he had been in stranger places and he paced carefully around the yard, noticing absently that it was time for the lawn to be mowed again. That was one piece of unexpected luck. The shooter had stood on the garbage cans in the alleyway to shoot into the house. The rifle had ejected a shell into the yard. Bobby found it because he saw the glint in the grass. The shooter wouldn't have been able to catch it before it fell or retrieved it before help showed up.

Bobby mentally marked where the shell was and looked for more evidence. There was mud on the lid of the cans. And tire prints in the alley. It occurred to Bobby with a chill up his spine that the shooter had been careless because they'd expected this to be the last hit and they'd be able to make a clean getaway, fading into the background and never be caught.

Their mistake was in not knowing who their intended target was. Even if they had gotten both Bobby and Alex they would never have gotten away, not that it would have helped their kids. More police arrived and CSU. Bobby showed them his badge and told them to check his findings in the alleyway.

He hurried into the house to find Alex still sitting with the kids on the couch and getting angry with the officer who was grilling her. Her language was hampered by the presence of the kids. They refused to let go of her. Bobby deliberately stepped between the officer and Alex, rudely interrupting the third degree. He took the baby from her arms and gestured for the kids to get up, then he helped his partner to her feet.

He turned and gave the officer a very hostile stare. "My family and I are going someplace safe for the night. I will be letting the proper authorities know where we are. Then, when I am present and the children are not, we will finish this interview."

"We aren't finished now."

"Yes, you are."

Bobbys imposing bulk could be trouble some times, but it could also be used to overwhelm people. He used it now to guide his family out of the house they called home and into the family SUV. There were objections, but not for long.

Alex got the kids strapped in and got into the passengers side. She was in no shape to drive. This alone told Bobby how much she was hurt and shaken. He pulled out into the night, dodging arriving squad cars. He turned down a side street and headed away from the scene. "I can't believe how they treated me. Like I'd done something to cause someone to shoot at us. He kept asking me if I was seeing someone else, if I'd taken out a hit on you, if there might be a jealous lover somewhere…." Alex said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Mitzzi said quietly.

"I'm scared." Sammy said.

"I know, guys. We're going somewhere where we can rest and get something to eat." Bobby glanced back at the crew in the back seat. Only baby Fran was quiet, having fallen back asleep.

"Where're we going to go? They might know about my Dad, Mike and Carolyn would be a target, too. We can't go to Karens cause she's not there."

"We need to contact the Deakins. Did you grab your cell?"

"They bagged it for evidence. Yours, too."

Bobby nodded. "I expected as much. Let's stop and call the Deakins."

"Do we dare? Could we be followed?"

"I haven't seen anyone. We have to do something. We can't just drive around all night. The kids need to sleep in a real bed where they're safe."

"You're right."

Bobby looked again in his rearview mirror and saw both of the older kids had fallen asleep like their sister. They looked too young to be involved in this. He looked over at Alex. This was the first chance they had had to talk since this whole episode began. "How is your shoulder?" He reached over and grasped her hand.

"It hurts. I think it's only a bad sprain, but I can move it and I have no strength in it. I landed wrong when I tried to get Mitzzi out of the kitchen."

"We'll need to get it looked at. Do you have any money?"

"Some in my pocket and we have that emergency credit card in here. Are you thinking we need to hide?"

"No, but we'll need diapers and formula and I'd just as soon not go the entire week until they clear the house in the same clothes."

"A week? Bobby someone is after us.

"And you know as well as I do that until they concede that we weren't out to kill each other, they'll be watching everything we do."

"This is so wrong."

"Yes, it is." Bobby could only agree with his beautiful partner and keep driving.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to Circle**

Bobby stopped at a phone booth and called the number known only to the Deakins close family and friends. He wasn't surprised to have Jim answer almost immediately. "Hello."

"Jim, it's Bobby."

"Thank God. Where are you? Ross called demanding answers and the police have been here looking for you. They are asking some damned stupid questions."

"I know. They're trying to find an ulterior motive as to why someone shot up our house earlier. I took Alex and the kids and got out of there and our guys don't like it."

"Then you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Someone started shooting at Mike earlier. He and Caroline have gone into hiding as well."

"My God. Are you and Angie alright?"

"So far we're fine. I talked to Sackett, she's going to put more guards on Karen and Jerry's with her. I'll call Ross and tell him that you're safe. What're you going to do?"

"We have to find someplace to put the kids where they can be safe until we get these guys. I have to get in touch with John."

"I can have him meet you at my office. He can take the kids and go upstate. Is everyone alright?"

"Alex hurt her shoulder, but it's just a sprain, I think. The kids are shaken up but fine. What, uh, what are they saying about it?"

"They aren't sure what to make of it. It doesn't look good for you that you've disappeared."

"My family is in danger. I'm not sticking around for them to strike again. The damned department can get over their idea of what's going on."

"What can I do to help?"

"Have John meet us at the corner where we always get coffee and I'll send the kids with him. I need to find someplace where can we go until I can get this sorted out."

"Go to Karens. She's going home tomorrow. They're going to release her. They had to sedate her to keep her in there for tonight. She told them if they didn't release her she'd sue them for kidnapping and assault and they're going to let her go home. She's terrified to be there."

"She's safer there than at her home."

"I know, but she's not thinking clearly. Angie is there as much as she can be, but it just isn't enough. If you guys are at the house, too, at least you'll all be protected until these monsters are caught."

"That's a good idea. I don't think they'll look for us there. They've already hit there and they haven't yet hit the same place twice."

"I think it'd be safe for you and Alex. As soon as the kids get there there'll be three guns and Karens dogs are a good alarm system. I'll let Ross and Sackett know where you'll be. Do you need anything?"

"Just some answers, damn it." Bobby told his friend what his theory was behind the shootings and Deakins agreed to pass on the information.

Alex had her gun in her lap and was watching all around the vehicle when Bobby got back in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Let's drive while we talk. If we keep moving we're less of a target." He replied.

On the way down the road he filled his fierce partner in on the happenings. "We're going to meet your dad and he'll take the kids then we'll go to Karens. At least for tonight."

"Damn it, Bobby. I feel like we're being herded." Bobby glanced at her and she realized what she had said. "Do you think that's what they're doing? Getting us all together so they can take us out?"

"Not if we can help it." He replied grimly.

John Eames was waiting in an old battered station wagon when they pulled into the lot of the coffee shop. He hurried over to them and gave Alex a quick hug. He shook Bobbys hand. "I've got everything the kids will need in the car except the two of you. You know where we'll be and I'll wait for word before I bring them back."

"I can't wait for this to be over." Alex told her father.

"Me either, honey. Come with me. I have somethings you can use as well."

There were rifles in cases in the back of the wagon and ammunition for them. He also handed them suitcases. "Stuff you've left at my house over the years. I packed it for you incase you weren't able to grab any of your own stuff. And there's some food in a bag behind the front seat, just in case you need that too."

"I'm so glad we have you." Alex told her father.

"Me, too. Let's get the kids in here and you two get on the road. The longer we're here the more likely that we'll be spotted."

Mitzzi woke up enough to hug her parents before settling back down in the back seat of the wagon, but Sammy and Frannie slept right through the transfer. John pulled away and Bobby turned the SUV in the opposite direction. If they were being followed, he wanted them to be the target.

Several hours later they pulled into Karens eerily quiet yard. The crater in her yard had been fenced off with snow fence and the hole in her house had been boarded up with sheets of OSB. There were no lights on inside and it looked abandoned. The two detectives got out and quickly closed the doors so the lights from the inside of the vehicle wouldn't silhouette them. They both had their guns out and walked on cat feet to the house. Bobby reached the door first and looked over the door casing for the key. It was gone.

"Someone's been here." He whispered. Alex nodded and tried the door knob. It was unlocked. She swung it open. It made no noise that they could hear.

They went inside as quietly as possible on Alexs signal of three fingers. The kitchen was dark. Bobby went high and Alex went low, expecting anything. Except a voice stating coldly. "Freeze, police." In a voice they knew.

"Mike?" Alex asked.

'Alex? Is that you?" Mike turned on a flashlight, swept the two of them and shut it off. "You two almost got shot." He growled at them.

"Likewise." Bobby barked back. "We heard you'd gone into hiding. Is Carolyn here with you?"

"I'm here." Carolyns voice echoed out of the darkness. She sounded weary.

They put their guns away and moved together. "It's good to see you're still among the living." Mike said.

Alex went to Carolyn and they hugged. "We were told that Karen wasn't here. No one said you'd be here." She said.

"We were going to go to a hotel, but we thought we might be safer here. Except it's odd to be here when it's empty."

Mike nodded and put his arm around Carolyn shoulders. "Where are the kids?"

"Why don't you guys go get the stuff out of the car while you catch up. Carolyn and I will go sit down." Alex said.

Mike kissed Carolyns hair and followed Bobby outside.

"God, can you believe this." Carolyn told Alex. "Did you know that I'm supposed to go to the doctor every week now? I don't dare. What if they're watching my doctors office?"

Alex felt really bad for the younger woman. She was due soon and she didn't need this stress. Not on top of everything. "We're going to catch these guys, Carolyn, and you and your baby will be fine. Let's sit down. It's too early in the morning for this bull."

Alex got her friend settled on the sofa and went to check on the guys. When they brought in the suitcases Carolyn had fallen asleep. She was just plain worn out. Mike took a blanket off one of the beds and covered her up. He turned to the two others and said "I've had it. It ends tomorrow."

Bobby gave his friend a reassuring look. "It ends morrow. We're pretty sure we know who it is that's doing it. I've sent a message to both Ross and Sackett. We'll get some sleep and go after them."

They were discussing who, what, when and how when there was a sweep of headlights through the house. The awake ones took shelter immediately. A car engine died in the back yard from where they had just moved the SUV. Bobby and Mike moved to the door of the kitchen and waited for movement outside. Alex crouched next to Carolyn and held her breath.

The kitchen door opened. Mike wanted to swear. He'd locked that door and he still had the key. Two shapes moved into the room. Mike flashed the lightK into their eyes. Everyone froze in shock. Jerry was leading Karen into the house. Still in her hospital gown and bandages. Karen grabbed for his arm. "Jerry, what's wrong?"

"Surprise?" Mike said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU ARE DONE**

Bobby waited for the couple to be otherwise engaged in "conversation" and slipped out the door to the house to wait outside to stand watch. He moved beyond their noises and listened for anything that might give him warning of danger. Only the normal night noises were apparent. He sat down in a lawn chair and waited for the day to break.

Mike came out and sat next to him. "They sure can go at it." He said calmly.

"They needed that talk." Bobby said.

Mike nodded. "A major injury like that tends to upset young partners like them."

"You make us sound ancient." Bobby complained.

"Sometimes, I feel ancient." Mike grinned. "Except in bed….."

"Never mind. I don't need to hear the details." Bobby told him.

They sat watching the stars go out one by one. Dawn was breaking when they smelled coffee making. "Someone's up." Mike commented.

"Probably Alex. She's the coffee aholic." Bobby said.

Both men were alert when a vehicle came barreling down the driveway. They ducked back into the house and startled Jerry awake from the couch. Karen jumped because he did. "Someone's here. And they're coming in fast." Bobby told him.

All three men headed for the kitchen. Alex was already by the back door and ready with her handgun in her left hand. Two figures jumped out of the car and raced for the house. "It's Ross and Sackett." Jerry told them and opened the door. Bullets slapped against the house and they all dove for cover. A bullet broke the window but plowed harmlessly into the kitchen floor.

"Everyone back." Sackett said.

"What's going on, Captain?" Bobby asked.

"We found out who the shooters are. It is the Davidson family. They are all around this place and they intend to kill everyone here." Ross supplied.

"So you decided to come join the party?" Alex asked sharply.

"No, we were coming out here to find out how Karen was when they tried to ambush us. We had to get here, because they can't let us leave alive now." Sackett told her sharply.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We have to try to take them out. I called Deakins and he's going to bring reinforcements and try to get around behind them, but I'm not sure how much clout he still has in the department."

"A lot." Karen said. "Good morning, Captain."

"You should still be in the hospital." Sackett told the woman.

"I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk." Karen told her.

"So I heard. You're a liability here."

"It's her house and she has all the firepower." Carolyn said joining the group.

"What firepower?" Ross demanded.

Both captains were amazed at the amount of weaponry and ammunition Karen had. "You are a very naughty girl, Wesson. And thank you for it." Sackett told her.

"Where could they be hiding?" Ross asked.

"Karen? This is your place." Jerry told his partner.

"Out behind the barn, where they were before. Over near the storage shed, east of the house and more than likely from the back of the dog pens. Without dogs in there it's smelly but safe. Any one of those places would be good cover."

"We need something to distract them while we make a break for it. We can't stay pinned down here." Sackett said.

"What about spotlights? We can rig something up so there would be spotlights shining in their eyes when we go?" Jerry asked.

"Good idea, but where will we get them?" Mike asked.

"Karen, those work lights you had for the evenings. They're halogen. We could use those."

"Good. They're still in the back room."

"I'll go get them."

More shots thudded into the house. "They're going to owe me big time for the siding." Karen said.

"I'll make sure I take it out of their hide." Mike promised.

"My hero." Carolyn told him and put a hand on his arm.

"We need to get to the vehicles. If we can get them on the run, we can get help from the state boys. Which side are they most likely to be most accurate from, Karen?"

"The east isn't that great of a range. But if we open the door it'll tip them off. The west is open, but so are they. Probably straight out back. It's open but only for a short space then it's covered by the barn.

"It also leaves the house exposed."

"If they're blinded for a few minutes, it'll give us a chance. Captain Sackett, is your car parked in front of the barn?" Bobby demanded.

"I guess. Why?"

"We parked out behind the shed. We aren't going to be able to get to our vehicle. Mike, where did you park?"

"Behind that wooden fence."

"He won't be able to see it there." Ross put in. "Mike, you and I can make a run for it and go after them from the West."

"What about me?" a new voice asked.

"Uncle Jim." Karen cried and reached for her uncle.

"Hey, kiddo." He squeezed her hand.

"How'd you get in?" Bobby asked, heartily glad to see the man.

"I can still sneak in with the best of them. Listen, I called in all of my favors, but it's going to be awhile before they get here."

"A while? We're under siege, here." Sackett said indignantly.

"There seems to be a jurisdictional dispute. I gave it up and came with a few friends. We need to get these guys."

"We're going to see about a jurisdictional dispute when we get out of here." Ross said angrily.

"First we have to get out of here." Carolyn said.

"I'm going to put my two cents in here. If Ross and Mike go east, Sackett you and I can go for the west guys and Bobby and Jerry can take out the ones in the back. I read reports on these guys. They're cowards. They shoot from hiding and run if they're the targets. If we all go at once, I think we can rout them out once and for all." Deakins offered.

Ross and Sackett looked at each other. No one else had a plan. "Alright then. We go on three."

Jerry came back carrying the lights. Alex filled him in on the plan and he gave Bobby an odd look. "I have a better idea. Why don't we put the two on the sides to route then when they see the others taking off, the ones in the back will run like rabbits and we can get them all."

"You'll notice he gets the safe plan." Mike stated drily.

"He who makes the plan gets the good job." Jerry said.

Ross looked at Sackett. "I'm glad he's in your squad."

"So am I."

Jerry and Bobby set up the spotlights. The four that were leaving first gathered up their equipment. "Get them any way you have to." Ross told them all. "We'll sort it out after."

The four of them bunched by the door. Alex flung open the door and leaped out of the way. Bobby and Jerry snapped on the lights and aimed them at the places where the shooters were. They were briefly illuminated, but the shooting started from behind the barn. Alex grabbed her gun and started shooting back. It was too far for her gun but the psychology was enough to divert them from their task.

Bobby slammed the door closed and turned to his partner. She was grey and had dropped her empty gun on the floor. She was holding onto her shoulder. "Did they get you?" he demanded.

"No it's my shoulder." She panted.

"You shouldn't have tried that." He scolded.

"You should go now. Just so they don't regroup." Alex said, picking up her gun and reloading it. She looked worried at her partner.

Karen felt her way over to Jerry. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"You were right to be angry with me. I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not. You be careful, alright?"

"I will." Jerry took her hand and pulled it up to his face so she could feel his smile.

Bobby and Jerry got ready to go. There was a huge explosion. Karen ducked against Jerry with a whimper." "Damn. There goes our wheels." Bobby said.

"We can't go after them now." Jerry said.

"You can." Karen stared at where she thought his head would be. "You can. Don't forget the… "

"Beast." They said at the same time.

"Who's the beast?" Carolyn wanted to know.

"Not a who, it's a what." Jerry said. "Are you sure?"

"Take the keys, Jerry." Karen told him.

Jerry reached over and kissed her quickly. "I'll bring it back in one piece."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said.

"They're going to run right into gunfire." Carolyn said.

"Not if we give them cover fire. Karen, come with me." Alex pulled Karens hand. "You can't see and I can't shoot, but between us we can. Carolyn, help us."

Bobby wanted to argue, but Alex was making sense. He ripped the door open and he and Jerry bolted for the barn.

Alex got behind Karen and used her hand to turn Karen slightly. "Fire." Karen did but the bullet went wild. "Down and to the right." She said. "More, there. Fire. Now take it up a bit, no too much, there, fire."

Carolyn needed no such instructions. She was angrily placing bullets in a strict pattern toward the men who thought this house would be to tomb for her and her baby. Not if she could help it, damn it! There was a yelp when she got one and she wanted to cheer, but there wasn't time. There were still movement and she wasn't about to stop until they were all gone or dead. She kept firing.

TBC


End file.
